


WE WILL NEVER BE APART

by STAILS565



Category: The Lone Ranger (2013)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEQUEL TO LOVE IS UNBREAKABLE: Tonto gets reincarnated along with Dan to face John Reid in battle, will The Lone Ranger be able to fight his deceased lover &; brother and free their souls or will he die at the hands of Tonto and Dan Reid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WE WILL NEVER BE APART

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RAW_SYNTH3TICA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAW_SYNTH3TICA/gifts).



> Another fic, of this awesome fandom. This will be 3 or 4 part story, I let Raw chose, as well as you my brethren.

If You love someone dearly, your bond with them is unbreakable. Nothing can break the love that two people have , Love is powerful, powerful than even evil and death. 

The Soul of your deceased loved one, is within you, like your his/her vessel.

Your not alone, your never alone, 

 

" Please, just destroy me John" - Tonto

" Tonto, please, don't go, I don't wanna lose you again"- John Reid

" my soul, along with your brother's are force to fight you"- Tonto

" just do it, please, brother please, send us back to the afterlife" - Dan Reid

" No I can't I can't" - John Reid

" you need to brother please, we can't hurt the people we love even you" - Dan Reid

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are honored, ^_^


End file.
